Super Saiyan Goal
by Kikyo's Lova
Summary: The way Gt should've went, starting with Pan and Bulla's training to become Super Saiyan.
1. Wha? Bulla Used The Final Flash!

AN: Dragonball: Forever is a new Dragonball series that I created about 2 years ago, after I saw the "cancelled" ending of Dragonball: GT. I'll admit that Dragonball: GT wasn't as great as it should've been, so I thought that I would create a new series continuing the story…200 years into the future.

Dragonball: Forever

Super Saiyan Goal (The 1st movie/saga)

Part 1: Wha? Bulla used the Final Flash!

"Oh my god! You're soooooooooooooo fuckin' pathetic Bulla!" teased Pan as she dodged a beam of energy Bulla shot at her. "Hard to believe that you're the daughter of the 2nd most powerful Saiyan in the universe, right?"

Letting her actions speak for her, Bulla powered up and teleported before a surprised Pan and punched her in the jaw, causing her to fly backwards. Pan quickly countered and began going one on one with Bulla, punching and dodging her moves. Stopping her attack, Bulla proceeded to fly backwards, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Okay then," she mouthed slyly, cupping her hands in front of her and slowly drawing her arms back.

"Huh?" asked a bewildered Pan, looking at her friend in the formation she was in. She was a bit curious to see what attack Bulla would use.

_"Dad told me to focus my energy like...this," _Bulla thought. A yellow ball of energy was now in her cupped hands, surging with electricity.

Pan began to descend backwards slowly.

"Bulla, what the fuck are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Here you go Mrs. Powerful; Final…Flash!" she yelled, thrusting her energy wave directly at Pan.

Pan looked shocked as the wave was hurled towards her spinning with tornado-like power.

_"How am I supposed to stop that?!"_

She quickly drew her arms back and cupped her hands:

"Kamehame…Ha!"

She yelled the chant quickly, sending out an extremely weak version of the Kamehameha, but enough to evade the full power of the Final Flash.

Pan's small wave immediately slammed into Bulla's wave, causing a giant ball of energy between them. Pan struggled to maintain her place in the wave war, however after a minute, Pan exploded with a mass of hidden power. Her Kamehameha was growing in power, a fact that amazed Bulla.

"What?" she asked herself, puzzled.

Pan came through with another burst of energy and now was beginning to overtake Bulla's Final Flash.

"Ha!" yelled Pan, sending out more energy into the Kamehameha.

"No…no…" moaned Bulla, staring at the Kamehameha slowly creeping towards her side.

"Look at that! I'm about to beat you again! What are you going to do?!"

"PAN!" Bulla yelled, unknowingly sending out a mass of her power back into the Final Flash.

"That's right, fight back," muttered Pan, powering up to her maximum and releasing another surge of energy into the wave.

Bulla got her grip on the wave. "I'm not going to lose," she answered quietly and angrily.

"Yes you are," replied Pan, quieter.

"I won't lose!" yelled Bulla; breaking the two's whispering conversation. She responded with an explosion of power, quickly causing the giant beams back into their mid-point.

Trying to release another surge into the wave, Pan released that she was maxed out.

"Dammit…I'm all out of power."

"Final FLASH!" sang Bulla, repeating the name of her fathers' signature attack. Pan feet slowly began to drag on the ground.

"Damn, about time," said Pan softly, looking at Bulla's wave which was now completely on her side, ready to explode.

"Did...did I?" asked Bulla, shocked.

Bulla had finally won the Kamehameha/Final Flash war; Pan was blasted in the most ruthless of fashions. She flew about 500 yards away from the battle point and slammed on the ground.

"...bout...time...I...won," panted Bulla, floating in the air. She then tilted sideways, because she lost all of her energy keeping her airborne. She fell spirally down, and landed with a dangerous thud, causing her to pass out.

"Bitch finally did it," muttered Pan, closing her eyes.

-1234567890-

"Damn, my back," said Pan, referring to the pain she felt when she slammed on her back after the wave war.

She stood up and looked at the sky. It was no longer bright or sunny, but now a golden orange sunset. Pan stood up and yawned.

"Better...go get Bulla," she gasped, slowly rising into air with her Bukujutsu.

She flew slowly to the campsite, allowing her back to adjust to the pain. She landed and walked over to Bulla, who was silently sleeping.

"Aww, so cute, now get up," she said, nudging the sleeping girl beside her. Bulla didn't awaken.

"Bulla," said Pan, louder this time. Bulla still didn't wake.

Pan face now had a temple throbbing in her temple.

"Bulla, get up!"

Bulla still didn't awaken and now Pan smiled.

With light-speed agility, Pan swiftly punched Bulla in her stomach. Bulla quickly woke up and began to gasp for air looking at Pan with eyes of hatred.

"What did you do that for?!"

"You wouldn't get up, so I punched you," said Pan simply.

"Dumb…B…" said Bulla quietly as she began to search for her book bag.

Pan had found her book bag and snatched her cell phone out of it. She glanced at the time her phone displayed and sighed. Bulla grabbed her bag and sat on the ground. Pan took a seat beside her and in unison, they both sighed.

"Are we ever going to transform?" asked Bulla softly.

Pan pondered on Bulla's question. True, in the beginning, the girls dedicated 2 hours a day, and trained 7 days a week. They seemingly wasted 8 months of their time. 448 hours were gone and now Bulla was getting agitated. It didn't make sense to Pan and Bulla that their power levels were over an average normal strength Saiyan, but they couldn't surpass their limits to become the first female Super Saiyans.

"Maybe girls weren't meant to go Super Saiyan," said Bulla softly.

Pan sadly stood up and powered up. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

Bulla powered up and both girls blasted into the air and headed north, to West City. They flew until Mount Paoz, the mountain they were training at, was out of sight. While they were on their way home, both girls quickly stopped when they sensed something extremely powerful.

"What the hell is that?" asked Bulla, frantically looking in the air for the source of the power.

"I don't know," replied Pan, looking angry.

Bulla then pointed to the sky.

"Look!" she exclaimed.

Pan looked at the orange drenched sky and saw a streak of silver. As it came closer to the Earth, it became clearer what the silver streak was: a spaceship coming down with such speed, it was almost a blur to both Pan and Bulla.

"Oh my…is that my daddy and your granddad?"

"No, stupid, its not."

"So what is it then?" asked Bulla angrily.

"I don't know."

The spaceship was now gaining in speed until it became a silver streak with a orange glow. 30 seconds later, the spaceship slammed onto Earth with authority, causing a slight tremor on Earth.

"Come on," said Pan, powering up to her max

"Yeah... okay," said Bulla, imitating Pan.

Both girls blasted back into the direction of the mountain, then turned towards the crash sight, which was on the other side, deep within a forest. They sensed out the spaceship and landed.

"So ehh... what are we gonna do?" asked Bulla, staring at the spaceship.

Pan didn't reply Bulla because she was focusing the energy radiating off the spaceship. Without warning, the door blew off, causing Bulla to duck.

"Come on!" she yelled, unwillingly powering up, raising her power level slightly higher than Pan's.

Slowly, a boy walked out of the spaceship, panting hard. Another one soon followed, slightly older than the first. Pan squinted her eyes and she moved closer to Bulla.

"Pan, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah," she answered, shocked.

The boys that Pan and Bulla were looking at were a sight; they were both Super Saiyans, a fact that angered Bulla for the moment. One of them, the younger one, was a Super Saiyan 3. The other one was a Super Saiyan 2. The Super Saiyan 3 got alert, powered up, and got into his fighting stance.

"Think...your...gonna...capture...me...huh?!" he asked, out of breath.

"I," said Pan, holding out her hand.

Although the boy was evidently the more powerful of the two, he couldn't retain his constant energy flow. He quickly reverted back into his original form and fell into Pan's arms, causing her to slightly blush. Bulla, however, was actually fighting the other boy, barely keeping up with his attack pattern and moves. The two flew away from each other and landed almost vertically to each other.

"You're NOT...taking us back bitch!" he yelled, powering up even further in his Super Saiyan 2 state.

"Galick Gun!" yelled Bulla, sending out a mild energy wave at the boy.

The boy dodged the wave almost instantly and Bulla dodged his oncoming punch and began to dodge his kicks.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Pan, powering up and setting the boy in her arms down.

"Come on, pussy," mocked Bulla, trying to get the boy mad to slow his role.

"Ka...me...ha...me..," chanted Pan, a ball of blue energy swelling in her cupped hands.

"Hmm…"

Bulla, sensing another level of energy below her, turned and saw Pan with a Kamehameha and smiled. Pan teleported behind Bulla, just as Bulla quickly descended.

"Ha!" yelled Pan, sending out the long awaited Kamehameha directly into the boys face. It caused a devastating explosion, causing the boy to pass out.

"Damn, Pan! Your Kamehameha got him in one sweep!" exclaimed Bulla, looking at her best friend in awe.

"He was already weak; it was his will driving him on," replied Pan, looking unimpressed.

"Pan and Bulla powered down and landed next to the fallen boys.

"What should we do now?" asked Bulla staring at the two boys.

"Let's put them on that log," replied Pan, picking up the young one.

Bulla dragged the other Saiyan and set him on the log. Pan looked at Bulla at bit funny.

"What? I don't want to touch him."

"Come on Bulla; lets get some water," said Pan, shaking her head at Bulla's actions.

"Okay."

Both girls flew away to a small creek and filled up two water bottles that Pan and Bulla took out of their book bags. Bulla looked at Pan.

"So…" said Bulla, looking at Pan.

"What?" Pan asked.

"What you think?"

Pan shrugged. "They're okay, I guess, but something was seriously bothering them."

Bulla nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know; I wonder what was wrong and what happened."

Pan smiled. "I guess we'll find out later."

Bulla grinned and nodded as they finished filling up the water bottles and capped them. They flew back to the crash sight and landed and walked towards the two Saiyans'. They noticed that one was up, waiting for them.

"Who are you?" asked the young Saiyan boy, eying Pan with extreme hate.

"The girl trying to help you," reassured Pan, holding out her water bottle.

"Thanks...I guess," said the boy glumly, taking the water bottle from Pan.

"No problem," said Pan, smiling.

"What planet am I on?" asked the boy.

"Earth."

"And where _exactly _am I?" he asked, handing Pan back her water bottle.

"How about you tell me your name first," said Pan.

The boy looked at Pan suspiciously.

"Goshen," he answered.

"Cute," said Pan, "I'm Pan, and that's my best friend, Bulla." she finished, pointing at the diva sitting next to the other Saiyan boy.

"Hi," said Bulla, flashing a warm smile.

"Oh...that's my brother, Goken," concluded Goshen, gesturing towards the boy next to Bulla.

"Yeah, already met him," said Bulla, a bit harsh.

Pan laughed and told Goshen everything corresponding to the event that Bulla and she were forced to knock out Goken with a Kamehameha Wave.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess we were acting hasty before," said Goshen apologetically, scratching his head.

Pan nodded. "But you seem nice enough."

Goshen grunted. "Thanks," he said. The boy then sighed. "I've lost it all; I have no purpose on this planet."

"Bulla's mom has a spaceship; you can probably get one off of her, right Bulla?"

"Ehh… I don't know…"

"Sure you will," said Pan, smiling. "Just a 20 minute fly to the city and..."

"_I'll go save Janita."_

"Goshen," said the other Saiyan, looking at his brother. "What's going on?"

"Come on Goken," said Goshen, standing up. "We have to go with these girls if we ever want to get home."

-End of Part 1-

Hit me with a review if you want more of Super Saiyan Goal!


	2. Moonlight Nights

AN: Dragonball: Forever is a new Dragonball series that I created about 2 years ago, after I saw the "cancelled" ending of Dragonball: GT. I'll admit that Dragonball: GT wasn't as great as it should've been, so I thought that I would create a new series continuing the story…200 years into the future.

Dragonball: Forever

Super Saiyan Goal (The 1st movie/saga)

Part 2 Moonlight Nights/Their True Anger

The moonlight laced the grass with a beautifully eerie glow, setting a stark contrast with the darkened navy blue sky. With a calm breeze passing through the forest, it connected with four Saiyans who were deep within it, trying figure out their plans. The two Saiyans of interest, Goshen and Goken, were thinking about the generous offer that Pan gave, much to the reluctance of Bulla, who was forced into the negotiation. She was visibly angered by this.

"Pan," she growled, looked at her cell phone, eye twitching. "It's 11:40."

Pan nodded and turned towards Goken and Goshen, who didn't make a gesture or any type of remark. Plagued by the memories of what they couldn't save, the boys were spaced out, trying to readjust themselves to the sudden trauma of losing a battle, and unable to save what they thought was in their grasp.

"Do you want to come?" she asked in a disarmingly innocent voice.

"No, you people _have _to come," interjected Bulla, trying to mask her anger. "'cause if you don't then I'm getting in trouble. And what the fuck, we're trying to help you and you're denying it? Who the hell do you think you are?"

She shot an angry glance at Goken, a sign of the rage she still held for him because of the scuffle they had earlier, and he returned the stare. A spark of electricity emitted from her, a sign of the fury burning underneath.

"We didn't ask for your assistance," muttered Goken, turning his attention back to the destroyed ship. "You wanted to help. We didn't cry out for you."

"Damn you!" yelled Bulla as she exploded towards Goken, a golden-white aura surrounding her. The weakened Saiyan had enough energy to lean out of the first kick but not enough to dodge the immediate roundhouse. Goken's face slammed into the ground as Bulla formed a ball of energy with intent on injuring the Saiyan, swiftly releasing it.

"Ha!"

A small green wave of energy smacked Bulla's ball away in timely fashion. Goken was saved by his brother, who helped him up.

"We'll come, okay?"

The golden-white aura that was raging around Bulla dispersed after she heard Goshen agree to her terms. She ascended into the air, Pan slowly rising with her.

"You don't need any help, do you? You are men, right?"

The two Saiyans shook their head and both slowly rose into the air. Bulla took an immediate burst into the wind, Pan slowly hovering, waiting for Goshen and his brother to reach her. She offered a smile.

"Sorry about her…she's just angry about the encounter that she had with him," she stated, pointing over to Goken. He lowered his head when Pan made her statement.

"It's not like I knew who she was when I attacked…I thought she was one of those things that were after us…"

"What things were after you?"

Goshen immediately shook his head and nervously laughed.

"Nothing…Goken was talking about the bombardment of asteroids that slammed into the ship while were flying through your quadrant…that's it…hehe…"

Goshen continued to laugh nervously and Pan shrugged her shoulders smiled and turned around. Goshen shoved his brother in mid-air.

"Do go telling them everything! We don't know who the hell these women are…they could be working for them! Who knows why the hell they saved us, but I'm not losing my life…not before I save her…I _have _to save Janita. I know she's alive."

Goken shook his head and looked at his brother disapprovingly.

"The chances of her surviving that attack are slim to none. Even in her released form, she wasn't a match for them…they most likely blew up the ship when it escaped the planet's orbit, or they took her hostage again…we just got lucky."

Goshen angrily stared at his brother when his retort was made. He didn't want to hear that his girlfriend…_no _his _wife_ could've been destroyed by those fucking…things…the things that chased him off of his planet with several other Saiyans…his mother trying to defend both the planet and the children…

"No! Janita is alive!" he declared in a hushed, harsh whisper. "I feel her energy Goken. And what about you? I guess you didn't feel the same way Kanise felt about you, right?"

"Nope. I feel bad for her and Janita getting blown up though," he said plainly, without the slightest bit of emotion. This only incited anger within his brother, who was now doing a poor job in suppressing his power level, which was being to emit at wild intervals. Both Pan and Bulla looked at the Saiyan boy in awe, whose radiating power level was reaching near Super Saiyan 2.

"Calm down fool," remarked Goken, looking now at the two Saiyan girls who stopped to see the problem with Goshen. "They're going to notice something is up with you…just forget about Janita and Kanise for now and focus on our new mission…understand?"

Goshen's power level reduced drastically, though the boy far from calmed down.

"You know that it's unstable…all this power inside of me…I can't control it when I get angry…and you touched a nerve when you were slandering Janita and Kanise…sorry."

"You guys okay?" asked Bulla, though it sounded as if she could care less. "'cause we have to keep going. And…Goshen, is it? I thought you were completely drained when you fell into Pan's arms. Looks like you've got a decent reserve, huh?"

"Not really, no. I was just angry and my level shot up through the roof for a moment. As you can see, I'm barely flying."

Bulla thought that Goshen's tone when he replied was ignorant, so she decided to voice her opinions to the Saiyan boy…the ungrateful Saiyan fucks that fell from the sky…the Saiyan fucks that she and Pan were going to help…it only irritated the girl even more.

"Just angry, huh?"

As Goshen stared at Bulla's face, the same passion and angry reminded him of his love…Janita. And he hated that.

"Yeah," he answered coldly. "Just angry…err…Beauty?"

"Bulla. BULLA. Or if you want to call me Bra, that's fine too. Beauty isn't my name."

"I thought that someone as conceited as you would like that," shot Pan, looking at her best friend knowingly. Bulla slightly blushed, trying to hide it.

"I'm confident, not conceited…I think you mixed the two."

"You were probably desired by every girl wherever you were, weren't you Goshen?" asked Pan innocently, curiosity striking her with force.

"Oh me? No…uh-uh."

"Lil' liar," she joked, smiling and turning back around. As Bulla was getting annoyed, she powered up to an extent, and blasted off. Pan powered up as well, a pure golden aura surrounding her.

"You guys got enough power to power up? At least 10 fold?"

Goken powered up a bit, a mere 5 fold. Goshen also only powered up to this level. Pan lowered her level to match theirs.

"Capsule Corporation is the place where Bulla's mom works…more specifically runs. It is a bit far from here, which is why Bulla blasted off ahead…that and her bad attitude."

"Oh," said the two Saiyans, not caring about Bulla's emotions. They awaited the rest of Pan's words.

"So 5 fold? You guys really are exhausted…but we still should get there in about 5 minutes…I think."

Both Saiyans nodded and blasted off with Pan, a trail of different colored auras faintly following them as they made their way into West City. Though it was dark, Pan didn't want them to be _too _obvious, as if the torn armor and the badly beaten boys weren't weird enough. Making a slight adjustment to their route, Pan and the two Saiyans landed, and began to walk the rest of the way to Capsule Corp. When they reached the building, Bulla had her arms crossed against her chest, visibly pissed.

"Why did you guys walk the rest of the way? It's…midnight…nobody would've saw you. Why are you so cautious now? You used to be reckless…remember?"

"That was years ago…"

Goshen suspiciously looked from Bulla to Pan after he heard Pan's words.

"Umm…excuse me…Pan? Exactly how old are you? I was just a bit curious."

"On Earth, I'm 16."

"Then why…nothing. That's crazy, 16 huh?"

Pan nodded and looked at Goshen up and down.

"How come you didn't go inside yet?"

"I was waiting for you guys."

"Then how come you didn't fly with us," asked Goshen unexpectedly, much to the surprise both Pan and Bulla. Goshen quickly hushed and apologized.

"It's…okay," said Bulla, still shocked. "You wanted me to fly with you…guys?"

"Why not? You did save us…plus you whipped my brother's ass."

The two shared a small laugh, much to spite of Goken, who angry punched his brother in the face. Goshen took the full blunt of the attack, then slightly powered up.

"It was a joke…you never used to be like this. Don't take your emotions out on me; just like you told me it was gone, it's gone! Ain't nothin' gonna bring it back, so forget it!"

Attempting to punch his brother back, Goshen recklessly rushed at him while both Pan and Bulla sighed.

"Something's wrong with the one who fought you," commented Pan, studying the straight right Goshen threw perfectly at his brother, who wasn't able to dodge. Bulla shrugged.

"Hell if I care, I just need Mom to see them, then I'm off the hook. Afterwards I could give a flying fuck what happens to them, especially the one who dared to fight me."

"Look at you talking all bold now…you're really something. I remember when you were just the typical pretty girl who was daddy's pride. Vegeta let you do whatever the hell you wanted, the only person that you did fear was your mom…and now that you've toned your fighting skills you get cocky…not very consistent are we?"

Bulla looked at Pan up and down and for a small moment thought about punching the girl right in her face. She decided that not replying to her best friends' comment would be best, as she didn't want another episode like what happened earlier…

Goken dipped his brother's kick and went in to kick him in his gut, but missed terribly. Goshen was about to proceed with another blow, but Bulla intervened at the last moment.

"Please, just stop. It's no sense in two people whose power levels are depleted to be fighting…plus you two are the only people you've got right now, not counting me or Bulla…is fighting each other really going to help you guys out?

Goshen calmed and Goken turned to his side, not facing his brother.

"Sorry Pan," he said with innocence. I didn't mean to lose my cool like that…I'm usually not like that…it's just…"

"Go ahead," answered Pan softly and invitingly. This also sparked a bit of interest inside of Bulla, but she didn't let her face show it.

"It's nothing."

Pan sighed and stood up. She stared at the Saiyan boy she was trying to console.

"One day you'll be able to tell me everything. I'm not so dense as to believe that a fucking asteroid belt has caused all of these problems, mainly your brother's rash actions and even yours when you were a Super Saiyan 3. An asteroid belt doesn't do that to people, but I understand your indirect hostility towards me…and why not, right? I'm just a stranger in your eyes, and what reason do you have to trust me? None. I completely understand Goshen."

"Sorry, I just don't like revealing too much about myself. It's not like I'm trying to be rude, if that's what you think. Sorry if that's how I came out."

"Sorry for attacking you, _girl_," said Goken quietly, looking at Bulla. "But by the way you were fighting, I shouldn't have said anything. You defended yourself really well; I didn't know who you were…sorry."

Bulla lightly blushed and looked at Goken with a slightly anger face.

"My name is Bulla, Goken."

"Hmm…okay then, sorry _Bulla_," he said sarcastically and forced, trying to dissipate a potentially disastrous situation between the Saiyan girl. Even if he was at full power, her erratic fighting style would be more than enough to handle.

Bulla didn't seem to notice the sarcasm in Goken's voice and nodded her head. She then instructed everyone to fly over the gate and walk with her to the front door.

"Umm…my mom's gonna flip, so you two have been warned. I'm apologizing for this in advance."

Both Saiyans nodded, and Bulla skipped to the front door. She rang the doorbell twice.

The door opened to reveal a very young woman with blue hair. She had a bit of a scowl on her face, but her beautiful features caused one not to dawn on that. The very presence of this woman almost drove Goshen crazy; he never seen a more beautiful creature before…

"H-hey mom."

Goshen's awe quickly turned to suspicion once again. How the hell could this woman be the mother to Bra, or whatever her name was, and look so damn young? Standing next to each other only made Goshen's curiosity shoot up into the heavens. There was no way in hell that Bralla could be this woman's daughter. There was no way.

"So, at 12 O' clock at night, you two slide in here like nothing's happened?"

"You see, we were helping these two boys…they came from space."

The blue haired woman looked at Goshen and Goken with interest, smiled, then looked at her daughter.

"Bulla, are you going to introduce me? If you don't want to get punished…"

_"Oh, it's 'Bulla',"_ thought Goshen.

"Oh! The short one with the long hair, his name is Goshen and the slightly taller one, his name is Goken. Goshen, Goken? This is my mother, head of Capsule Corporation, Mrs. Briefs…"

"I'm Bulma," the woman said, taking over. "I guess these two aren't lying…this time. So what exactly are you guys?"

"I'm a…Saiyan," said Goshen slowly, wondering if that was what he really should've said. Bulma looked at them in shock.

"Can you prove it?"

Reluctance surrounded Goshen as he thought about the hole he had just forced himself into. As he was about to deny it, he remembered that Pan and Billa…Bulla both saw him in his Super Saiyan form…he still had enough energy to transform, but would most likely be booted right out of the form.

"Yeah."

Goshen's irises began to slowly alternate from gold to green as a pure golden aura surrounded him. He stepped back from the steps to an area that was safe for everyone, and then erupted with an explosion of power. A translucent light surrounded the boy, only allowing the other 4 witnesses to see his shadow within the light. Electricity sparked outside of the golden ball as the boy struggled to harness the energy. After a minute the light faded away to reveal a besieged Super Saiyan 2 on one knee.

"Sorry…I couldn't ascend further…"

His golden hair once again became black and he fell to both knees , wincing in pain.

"Goshen!" cried Bulla, immediately flying towards him. He collapsed before she was able to reach him.

"Did I prove it?" he asked, delirious.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you proved it. That was amazing Goshen…you proved it without fail. But if it was going to put you through so much pain, why didn't you just opt out? Mom could've just ran a simple painless test that would've undoubtedly proved your power…you didn't tap into your reserve…you tapped into…"

"My life force. You really are sharp…"

Goshen fainted after that, and Bulla picked up his body. Bulma looked from Goken to Goshen, excitement written all over her face. Goken turned away, disappointed in his brother's performance in proving his power. He knew that his brother tapped into the 'untouchable' reserve bank, the life force, just to prove a point to these women…it sickened him…so much for laying low like the idiot wanted.

"Get him to the infirmary," said Bulma quietly. Bulla nodded, and with Pan, they both took the fallen boy to the hospital wing of the huge manor. Only Goken and Bulma were left. Her warm appearance didn't disappear.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like you want to be here."

Goken looked at the woman for the first time.

"I know that you people are tampering with time…I don't know how, but you can't look the way that you look and be mother to that other girl…and no offense, but I _don't _want to be here. This isn't my home…I'm here by accident, and now I'm indebted to your 'daughter'…she saved my life."

"Bulla did?" asked Bulma, surprised. "Seriously?"

Goken nodded. Bulma sighed.

"That really is my daughter. You'll find out that a lot of the people on this planet have young parents. I'm only…34."

The reply seemed improvised, but Goken didn't notice it. He sighed.

"My mother was quite young in appearance as well…maybe my imagination is playing with me but I have a feeling that you people are able to defy time…"

Bulma laughed and waved her hand.

"No,no. We're just simple people here…no supernatural reversal of time here…uh-uh…"

Goken cocked an eyebrow up and Bulma grinned.

"We're just simple people here…no supernatural reversal of time here…uh-uh…"

Goken cocked an eyebrow up and Bulma grinned.

"Curiosity killed the cat. You wanna come inside?"

"If it's alright with you, ma'am."

"It is. Though you're a bit cocky, even to people you don't know, you're respectful. That's something to admire."

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs. Can I wait in the infirmary with my brother, if you don't mind it?"

"No, not at all. Let me guide you…"

-1234567890-

(So Goshen and Goken have made it to West City to meet Bulla's mother to acquire a spaceship…I know that this chapter is long overdue, but I've been so busy…but hey, at least it's here now, and I don't think that Chapter 3 is that far off :-))


End file.
